


У вас найдётся минутка...

by Keishiko



Category: Original Work
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keishiko/pseuds/Keishiko
Summary: Встретились однажды сектант и сатанист... Вернее, не совсем так всё было. Но — встретились.





	

Димка скучал. День не задался с самого начала: сперва он проспал, забыв завести с вечера будильник, затем собирался впопыхах, не успел побриться (полноценной щетиной похвастаться он, увы, ещё не мог, но искренне верил, что от частого бритья она будет расти гуще), и теперь щёки с подбородком постоянно тянуло почесать. Автобус ушёл из-под носа, ждать следующего было слишком долго, и до кафе, где Димка работал, пришлось идти пешком, а вернее, бежать, потому что времени оставалось мало, а за опоздание могли штрафануть. Затем, сразу после начала смены, неуклюжий клиент опрокинул на него стакан латте, загадив рубашку. Хорошо хоть, Димка вовремя успел отскочить, и на джинсы попало всего несколько капель. Лёха, друг и напарник, отдал ему свою запасную футболку, хранящуюся в подсобке специально для подобных случаев, но, к сожалению, увлечения у Лёхи были специфическими, а чувство юмора — нездоровым. Поэтому вот уже третий час Димка прятался за кассой, стараясь как можно меньше маячить перед глазами посетителей, которых — и это опять же о невезении — было крайне мало, а следовательно, на чаевые рассчитывать не приходилось. Криворукий дятел с латте, например, оставил всего десятку.  
Когда очередной посетитель звякнул колокольчиком на двери, Димка оторвался от невесёлых мыслей и приветливо улыбнулся:  
— Добрый день!  
Эту часть своих обязанностей он в подобные дни ненавидел больше всего.  
Вошедший — белобрысый парнишка немного моложе Димки, в брюках и белой рубашке, типичный офисный планктон — огляделся, глубоко вздохнул и решительно шагнул к стойке.  
— Добрый день! — отчеканил он. — У вас найдётся минутка поговорить о Господе нашем Иисусе… Христе…  
Последние слова он пробормотал, уставившись в грудь выдвинувшегося из-за своего укрытия Димки. Тот опустил глаза и тоже полюбовался на украшающую футболку пентаграмму, над которой паскудно ухмылялся, щуря глаз, самый натуральный козёл. С рогами и бородой.  
— Конечно, найдётся, — радостно согласился он, улыбаясь ещё шире и теперь уже искренне. — Аве Сатан?  
Сектант пискнул, попятился и задом вывалился из кафе под аккомпанемент колокольчика.  
Димка довольно заржал.  
День начинал налаживаться.

 

Лёха утверждал, что сатанист из Димки получился как настоящий. Даже лучше, ибо настоящие сатанисты — унылые ребята, а Димка так задорно лыбился, что хоть рисуй с него агитплакат. Футболку сразу предложил подарить.  
— Да ну нафиг, — отмахнулся Димка. — Меня бабуля неделю будет святой водой поливать. А футболку вообще спалит к чертям.  
Бабуля, Марья Сергеевна, была набожной старушкой, не пропускавшей ни одной воскресной службы. В доме из каждого угла укоризненно глядели иконы, а с лампадками, которые бабуля любила зажигать на ночь, Димка пытался бороться под предлогом пожароопасности, но безуспешно. Марья Сергеевна не поддавалась. Впрочем, Димка быстро сдался: бабуля вырастила его одна, отобрав у пьющих родителей, и к её религиозным закидонам он относился с насмешливым терпением. Даже таскал из церкви бутыли со святой водой на Крещение: хозяйственная бабка запасалась сразу тремя-четырьмя пятилитровыми баклажками. Что она с ней дальше делала — Димка так и не понял.  
А ещё бабка пекла самые вкусные в мире пирожки и в самые тяжёлые годы наскребала со своей пенсии деньги на хороший рюкзак или кроссовки — чтобы внуку было не стыдно перед одноклассниками. По малолетству Димка этого не ценил, а потом вырос — и пообещал себе, что никогда и ничем бабулю огорчать не будет. Даже в мелочах. Не стоили они того.  
Поэтому после смены Димка переоделся в не до конца просохшую, пованивающую кофе рубашку — не получилось толком застирать. Но вечер был тёплый, и ощущать прикосновения влажного ветерка оказалось приятно. Только запах портил настроение.

 

Дома ждал чугунок с картошкой — как раз к его приходу поспела. Картошка дымилась, разваливалась под вилкой, Димка наворачивал её за обе щеки с укропом и зеленым луком, а бабуля сновала по кухне, ухитряясь одновременно замешивать тесто для ватрушек и болтать по телефону:  
— Да и ничего, Веничка, голубчик. Да и правильно. Нечего ему пьяной рожей сверкать, пусть позади держится. А хоругвь с Николаем кто понесёт? Славик? Хорошо, он мальчик высокий, ладный. А с Воскресением?  
Через неделю намечался крестный ход в честь престольного праздника. Бабуля, как одна из самых старых и уважаемых прихожанок, активно участвовала в его подготовке.  
— Рушники Любаше отнесите, она постирает. Катьке не отдавай, она руками ленится, в машину пихать будет, куда это годится? Будет-будет, уж я её знаю. И цветов ещё не забудь, Веничка, цветы обязательно надо, пусть ребятишки нарвут побольше. Да-да, их. Вот и славно, Веничка, вот и хорошо.  
Димка тихо усмехнулся в тарелку. «Веничка» был казачьим атаманом, этаким усатым шкафом с косой саженью в плечах и богатырским басом, которого подчиненные даже за глаза иначе как Вениамином Степановичем не звали. Но бабулю это не смущало. Веничка — и всё тут. К Марье Сергеевне атаман относился с неизменным почтением, при встрече норовил поцеловать руку, а на Пасху христосовался так, что будь бабка лет на сорок моложе — Димка точно заподозрил бы неладное.  
На него, кстати, Вениамин Степанович давно посматривал неодобрительно и иногда высказывался в том смысле, что в казачьей дружине парня мигом наставили бы на путь истинный, но тут уже бабка вставала на защиту внука, и атаману приходилось сдавать на попятный.  
Попрощавшись со своим Веничкой, бабуля наконец обратила внимание на Димку.  
— Димочка, — ласково начала она, но многоопытный внук сразу учуял подвох и насторожился, — а ты в следующее воскресенье работаешь?  
— Работаю, бабуль, — с энтузиазмом закивал Димка.  
— Жалость-то какая, — огорчилась та. — А может быть, отпросишься? Праздник же, должны понять… У нас Вася Соколов заболел, одну из хоругвей нести некому, а ты у меня сильный, справился бы…  
Димка представил себя в центре крестного хода с хоругвью в руках и сатанинской пентаграммой на груди и подавил смех. Да за такой перфоманс он огрёб бы от казаков нагайками быстрее, чем успел бы вякнуть, что футболка на самом деле не его.  
— Никак нельзя, — он даже изобразил сожаление. — Выходные у нас самые напряжённые, подменить некому.  
Марья Сергеевна вздохнула и закопошилась в телефонной книжке. Димка не переживал — он знал, что не пройдёт и часа, как бабуля найдёт замену своему заболевшему хоругвеносцу, да не одну. Казаков в городе было много, и вряд ли кто-то из них вздумал бы отказаться от почётной ноши.

 

Назавтра у Димки был выходной, так что он вывел из совместной с соседями кладовой велик и поехал кататься. На этот велик он копил почти год, откладывая с небольшой, в общем-то, зарплаты, на которую ещё надо было прожить вместе с бабкой. Пенсию Марья Сергеевна получала приличную, с доплатой от мэра (Димка подозревал, что доплату эту пробили всё те же казаки), но брать деньги у бабули было зашкваром. Мужик он, в конце концов, или кто?  
Пересекая сквер, Димка, к своему удивлению, увидел там давешнего сектанта. Тот тоже крутил педали, но делал это как-то уныло, без огонька.  
— Здорово, чувак! — хлопнул его по спине Димка, проезжая мимо.  
Сектант дёрнулся и едва не свалился с велосипеда. Завертел головой, ища, кто его приложил, увидел Димку и прищурился, пытаясь вспомнить.  
— Будем говорить о Господе? — напомнил тот.  
Глаза сектанта на мгновение расширились — видимо, узнал. Но сразу же помотал головой:  
— Нет.  
— Отлично, — Димка притормозил, чтобы не сильно отрываться. — Куда едешь?  
Сектант кивнул в сторону дальнего конца сквера.  
— Да я тут.  
— По кругу, что ли?  
— Ну да.  
«Религия запрещает развлекаться, — подумал Димка, глядя на сектанта с любопытством и состраданием, как английский колонизатор на индийского дикаря. — Правильно бабка говорила, секты — зло».  
— А поехали на запретку? — предложил он. Сектант воззрился на него с недоумением.  
— Это на водохранилище, что ли?  
— Ну да.  
— Там же милицейские патрули ходят. Так просто не проехать.  
— И что? Они пешком ходят, на велике съебаться — как нефиг делать. Ты что, никогда на запретку не ездил?  
Сектант помотал головой, и Димка укоризненно вздохнул.  
— Охренеть. Да мы туда с первого класса мотались. Ладно, давай за мной, покажу.

 

По запретке — запретной зоне вокруг водохранилища, заросшей лесом — Димка действительно приноровился гулять ещё с детства, несмотря на негодование бабки и страшные истории, рассказываемые одноклассниками. Мол, где-то на берегу живёт маньяк, и милиция-де не может его поймать, а маньяк между тем убивает людей и зарывает их там же, в лесу, и говорят, уже десяток трупов нашли, а убийцу всё никак не схватят. В маньяка Димка не верил и подозревал, что придумали его специально, чтобы отпугнуть от запретки пробирающихся туда мальчишек.  
Он ехал привычным путём, с удовольствием ощущая, как ловко скачет велосипед по неровной земле. Специально выбирал такой, чтобы любую пересечёнку взял. Сектант следовал за ним, не отрываясь, и даже по склону с торчащими из песка корнями сосен скатился без проблем. Запрещала ему там чего религия или нет, а навык чувствовался.  
— Я тебя чёт в городе раньше не видел, — завёл Димка светскую беседу, потому что молчать было скучно. — Ты давно тут?  
— Да лет пять уже. У меня мать отсюда, мы с ней вернулись, когда она с отцом развелась.  
— В каком районе живёшь?  
— На южной стороне.  
— А-а, тогда понятно. А я на заводской, за железкой.  
Они выехали на берег и остановились. Водохранилище хоть и не тянуло на полноценное озеро, но выглядело впечатляюще: широкая чистая гладь, чуть подёрнутая ленивой рябью, склонившиеся к ней ивы; вода у берега совсем прозрачная, и видно, как шныряют между камнями и водорослями стайки крошечных мальков. Можно было смотреть целую вечность. Звуки города сюда не доносились, тишину нарушал только птичий щебет, да изредка из-за леса слышался далёкий гудок электрички. Это был совершенно особенный мир, кусочек сказки, оставшийся от детства. Потому Димка и катался на запретку каждую неделю, а иногда и не по одному разу.  
— Здорово, — оценил сектант. Поставил велик на подножку, присел и потянулся рукой к воде. Ровная поверхность разбежалась кругами от пальцев, прыснула во все стороны рыбья мелкота.  
— А купаться можно вечером. Менты после девяти уже не ходят.  
Особого желания купаться в темноте во взгляде сектанта не читалось. Димка мысленно ухмыльнулся — он и сам иногда стремался плавать по ночам, когда вдруг начинало казаться, что под водой притаилась какая-то дрянь и вот-вот схватит за ногу, и что самое поганое — чем сильнее он старался об этом не думать, тем лучше эта дрянь представлялась, вплоть до того, что мышцы начинало сводить.  
Неразборчивый голос, донёсшийся откуда-то справа, заставил обоих парней подскочить.  
— Менты, — первым сориентировался Димка. — Вот зараза, как нарочно. Да не паникуй ты, они далеко, просто звуки над водой хорошо разносятся. Вон, смотри, топают.  
Метрах в двухстах по берегу действительно шли двое милиционеров — не спеша, словно прогуливаясь. Фуражки оба несли в руках, и тот, который был пониже и потолще, блестел лысиной на солнце.  
— А это у них на шее, — удивленно спросил сектант, разворачивая велосипед, — это полотенца, что ли?  
— Конечно, а ты как думал? Это нас они гоняют, а сами купаются только так.  
Димка поставил ногу на педаль, оглянулся на ничего не подозревающий патруль и ухмыльнулся во весь рот.  
— Эй, на посту! — проорал он, приставив ко рту ладонь, чтобы усилить голос. — Как водичка?!  
Менты остановились, заозирались и, заметив нарушителей, бросились к ним. Толстый даже засвистел в свисток, так пронзительно, что все птицы вокруг замолчали.  
— Ты что де…!!!  
Димка вскочил на велик и втопил со всей дури.  
— А вот теперь — мотаем!

 

От патруля они, ясное дело, смылись без проблем. Те ещё что-то орали вслед, но Димка не боялся: он точно знал, что все угрозы насчет «узнаю и поставлю на учёт» были всего лишь угрозами, всерьёз заниматься поисками мальчишек никому из милиционеров нахрен не сдалось. Поэтому с запретки выезжали уже не торопясь, шумно делясь впечатлениями:  
— Видел, как он запрыгал? Небось, больше стометровки в жизни не бегал.  
— Ты с ума сошёл, зачем ты им кричал?  
— Весело же!  
— А если мы потом на них в городе наткнёмся?  
— И как они докажут, что это были мы? Слышь, не дрейфь, всё нормально будет. Я этого толстого сто раз уже видел, ему вообще плевать, кого он там засёк, лишь бы свалили побыстрее. А ты классно гоняешь.  
— Жить захочешь — не так… — сектант выразительно подвигал бровями.  
Димка хохотнул и предложил:  
— Давай завтра к Ленинке съездим? Меня бабка просила зайти там к её приятельнице, забрать какую-то фигню — то ли грибы, то ли бруснику, не помню точно. Покатаемся по лесу, ну и заскочим заодно.  
— Давай, — легко согласился сектант. — Только не с утра. Я часов до трёх занят буду.  
— Не вопрос. В четыре встречаемся в сквере. Кстати, — а вот это надо было, конечно, сделать уже давно, но лучше поздно, чем никогда, — меня Димкой звать.  
Сектант подумал и протянул ему руку:  
— Виталик.

 

— Ба, — спросил вечером Димка, — а какие у нас в городе секты есть?  
Бабка оторвалась от телевизора и подозрительно посмотрела на внука.  
— А почему ты это спрашиваешь-то, а, Димочка? Неужели кто-то заманить пытался?  
— Да не, бабуль, ты чего, — торопливо открестился Димка, — я просто это… видел, как в парке какие-то тётки листовки раздают: не хотите ли, мол, поговорить о Господе нашем Иисусе. Вот и подумал, что сектанты. Интересно стало.  
— Да у нас вроде сектантов-то и не было, — бабка задумалась, припоминая. — Протестанты есть, две семьи, но они тихие, никого к себе не зовут. Коз держат, я у них молоко покупала, хорошее было молоко. Буддисты есть, тоже неплохие ребята, иногда на площади пляшут в своих тряпках, будто одежды нормальной у них нет, стыдоба. И эти, как их, токинисты ещё, которые в сквере на палках дерутся.  
— Толкинисты, бабуль, — заржал Димка.  
— Я и говорю. А больше никого нет. Листовки, говоришь? Это как бы не Свидетели Иеговы к нам пожаловали, — Марья Сергеевна нахмурилась. — Вот же напасть! Они, говорят, чумные, на людей бросаются, силой к себе в секту затягивают, а потом квартиры отбирают. Надо будет сказать Веничке, чтобы его мальчики присмотрели.  
Димка мысленно повинился перед Виталиком, что сдал бабкиным казакам его единоверцев. С другой стороны, может, оно и к лучшему. Виталик — парень нормальный, разгонят эту секту, глядишь, он и выбросит из головы дурь насчёт Господа Иисуса.

 

По лесу вокруг Ленинки они покатались здорово — так здорово, что едва не забыли заехать к бабкиной приятельнице. Уже когда стемнело, Димка вдруг вспомнил о своём задании, и они рыскали по тёмным улицам добрых полчаса, с трудом разбирая номера на домах. Номера шли не по порядку, и это сильно затрудняло поиски. Потом догадались спросить у проходящей мимо тётки.  
«Фигня», которую надо было забрать, оказалась здоровенной банкой солёных грибов, и Димка, чертыхаясь, пытался пристроить сумку с ней так, чтобы не стукалась о раму: не хотелось лишиться грибов где-нибудь на ухабистой дороге. Виталик предложил замотать в куртку и нацепить на манер рюкзака; с горем пополам это удалось, но теперь банка давила на хребет, и Димка, стиснув зубы, думал, что хрена лысого он ещё раз попрётся с подобным поручением, не выяснив предварительно, что и в каком виде предстоит везти.  
Домой он вернулся уже почти в полночь. Бабуля не спала — она никогда не ложилась спать, если Димка не предупреждал, что ночевать не придёт. Сидела в кресле под лампой и читала.  
— Бабуль, — укоризненно сказал Димка, который год безуспешно сражающийся за право являться домой когда вздумается, — ну чего ты, в самом деле?  
— Всё равно не усну, — строго ответила бабуля. — Кто знает, что с тобой приключиться может? Сейчас такие страсти творятся! Телевизор чаще смотреть надо.  
— Телевизор как раз смотреть НЕ надо! — парировал Димка. — Вот твои грибы, предупреждай в следующий раз — если бы я знал, что будет такая бандура, взял бы рюкзак.  
— А я что сказала?  
— Ты сказала: «Немножко грибочков».  
— Так ведь и есть немножко, — Марья Сергеевна любовно погладила банку по пузатому боку. — Это же разве много? Вот раньше, помнится, ходили мы за грибами…  
— Прости, бабуль, я в душ! — выпалил Димка, пока бабка не начала рассказывать в подробностях, как они ходили за грибами в каком-то лохматом году. — Вспотел, как проклятый.  
И сбежал. Он вообще-то не имел ничего против бабкиных воспоминаний, даже интересовался подробностями — история рода, как-никак. Но не глубокой ночью перед рабочим днём.

 

Во время смены в кафе Димка поймал себя на мысли, что то и дело поглядывает на дверь, ожидая увидеть уже знакомую фигуру в джинсах и футболке с воротником. Или в брючках и наглаженной рубашке, если Виталик заявится «при исполнении». Димка понятия не имел, как у сектантов всё устроено: окучивает один человек определённый район или они ходят наугад, ставя себе плюсики за каждого завербованного лоха. За прошедшие два дня Виталик ни разу не заикнулся про Господа Иисуса, поэтому Димка решил, что это у него вроде как работа, возможно, даже с чётким графиком. Спрашивать не решился. С сектантом было здорово не только гонять на великах, но и просто общаться. Обо всём. Они оба любили фильмы про войну, болели за Спартак и, в отличие от большинства сверстников, не мечтали уехать из своего города в столицу за лучшей жизнью. Виталик даже учился в том же техникуме, откуда когда-то Димка вылетел со второго курса, правда, на другом факультете. Более чем достаточно для начала дружбы, и похерить эту дружбу, ляпнув что-то не то про Иисуса, Димка не хотел. Проще было делать вид, что никаких сект не существует, а познакомились они… ну, случайно.  
Но Виталик так и не появился. Возможно, тоже проявлял со своей стороны деликатность и понимание, а возможно, после инцидента с футболкой кафе на площади было вымарано из всех вербовочных списков.  
— Глянь, чё я нашёл! — Лёха грохнул на стойку здоровенный кожаный бубен, а поверх него — непонятный ком пёстрых перьев. — Если твои сектанты опять припрутся, скажем, что мы — почитатели великого Кукулькана, приносим кровавые жертвы и общаемся с духами предков. Предложим выкурить трубку мира в честь их белого бога. Ну и нашего, конечно.  
— Косяк мира, ты хочешь сказать, — поправил его Димка, постукивая пальцем по натянутой коже. — Они что, настоящие?  
— Естественно, — обиделся Лёха. — Стали бы духи предков вестись на дешёвую китайскую подделку.  
— Ты еблан! Убирай быстро, пока Ваганыч не увидел! Нас же штрафанут за нарушение санитарных норм, если кто-нибудь увидит, что ты сюда перья от дохлых птиц притащил.  
— Да никто не увидит, — пробурчал Лёха, но перья вместе с бубном послушно сунул в сумку. — Ладно, давай хоть с тобой после смены дунем? В честь великого Кукулькана.  
— Извини, я пас.  
— Да ладно? Ты же никогда не отказывался.  
Димка уклончиво пожал плечами. Он бы и на этот раз не отказался, но они с Виталиком договорились сходить на стадион, где, по слухам, поставили какие-то тренажёры прямо на улице, и задерживаться на работе сверх необходимого он не собирался.

 

— Димочка, — спросила бабуля субботним вечером, — ты, никак, с девочкой встречаешься?  
Димка прикусил котлету вместе с вилкой.  
— С чего ты взяла?!  
— Пропадаешь где-то целыми днями, а возвращаешься довольный — хоть на хлеб мажь да ешь, — хитро подмигнула бабка. — Как её зовут-то хоть, а?  
— Да нет никакой девчонки, — Димка почувствовал, что краснеет. — Мы с приятелем на великах гоняем, вот и всё.  
— Это с каким же приятелем? Не с Мишкой ли? Ты смотри, у него отец пьёт, а брата на воровстве ловили, да и сам он…  
— Нет, ба, не волнуйся. Другой. Ты его не знаешь. Недавно познакомились.  
— Зовут как? — повторила бабка.  
— Виталик.  
— Так позвал бы в гости, познакомил бы. Чаю бы попили. И я бы не волновалась, с кем ты незнамо где носишься…  
Димка снова прикусил вилку. Ему чётко представилось, как Виталик в своём «рабочем» облике — брючки, рубашечка, все дела — знакомится с бабкой и, конечно, производит на неё самое благоприятное впечатление. А потом бабуля словно невзначай спрашивает, ходит ли хороший мальчик Виталик в церковь…  
И начинается холивар.  
— Потом как-нибудь позову, бабуль, — уклончиво пообещал Димка. — Непременно.  
— Вот и славно, Димочка, вот и славно. А насчёт завтрашнего — может быть, всё-таки отпросишься? Праздник ведь…  
Димка вздохнул про себя с облегчением, радуясь, что тема Виталика закрыта, и в очередной раз принялся расписывать бабуле свою незаменимость на работе.

 

Воскресенье выдалось ясным и солнечным — не иначе как бабкиными молитвами. Народу в кафе было полно с самого утра. Димка с Лёхой с ног сбивались, едва успевая разносить заказы. Димка то и дело поглядывал на площадь, по которой должен был пройти крестный ход. Маршрут его оставался неизменным уже много лет: от храма колонна во главе с батюшкой тянулась по главной улице, затем через площадь — к мэрии, делала разворот вокруг памятника Ленину и, провожаемая указующей дланью Ильича, через сквер возвращалась обратно к храму.  
— Помашешь бабуле ручкой? — поддел его Лёха, тоже подошедший к окну во время короткого затишья. Пока что всё было спокойно: гуляли парочки, мамашки с колясками, сновали в поисках еды голуби; кто-то включил магнитофон, и голос Земфиры был слышен даже в кафе, но тихо, не напрягая.  
— Иди ты.  
— Надо было всё-таки оставить бубен. Выйти к ним и сплясать, как царь Давид перед Ковчегом Завета. Прикинь, идёт такой батюшка, а впереди — я с бубном…  
— Ты чё, мазохист?  
— Вот-вот, царя Давида современники тоже не поняли, зато потом… Эй! — внезапно оживился Лёха. — Это меня глючит или…  
Димка тоже посмотрел в сторону, куда тот указывал, да так и обмер.  
На площади, у фонтана, стояла девица в ярко-алом платье и раздавала проходящим мимо людям какие-то листовки. Люди реагировали по-разному. Кто-то не глядя брал и шёл дальше, кто-то заливался смехом, кто-то дёргался и крутил пальцем у виска. Некоторые демонстративно отворачивались, а один мужик с отвращением сплюнул себе под ноги. Пара девчонок с мороженым хихикала и перешёптывалась, не отрывая от девицы глаз, и плевать им было, что такое поведение выглядело неприличным...  
Потому что никакая это была не девица.  
— Ни хера себе секта… — пробормотал Димка, глядя охуевшими глазами на Виталика, одной рукой придерживающего путающийся в ногах подол, а второй протягивающего прохожим очередную листовку. Алое платье сидело на нём, как влитое, обтягивая бёдра и бесстыже открывая бледную грудь с полукругом загара от ворота футболки. К такому платью полагался яркий макияж, но накрашен Виталик не был, и от этого напоминал страшненькую деваху, нацепившую на выпускной платье «как у подружек» и не замечающую, что подружки за её спиной покатываются со смеху.  
— Я таких в Тайланде видел, — восторженно поделился Лёха. — Только у тех ещё сиськи были. Силиконовые.  
Димка представил сектанта с силиконовыми сиськами и понял, что у него вот-вот поедет крыша.  
— Хорошо, что у нас тут не Тайланд.  
— Ага. Поэтому ему сейчас пизды и вломят.  
Тут Димка тоже углядел троих парней в спортивных костюмах, недобро глядящих на сектанта и о чём-то переговаривающихся между собой. Ход их мыслей было слишком легко представить, и Димка решительно шагнул к двери.  
— Подстрахуй тут, ща вернусь.  
— Слышь, ты Бэтмена из себя не строй, — забеспокоился Лёха. — Может, этот чувак как раз мазохист и специально нарывается?  
— Я ему, блядь, нарвусь! — рявкнул Димка и выскочил на улицу. Секта там или не секта, но надо же соображать головой! Тут ему не Тайланд и не Европа, и даже не Москва, про всякие перфомансы-хреномансы тут не слыхали, и парню в платье первым делом начистят морду, как пидору и извращенцу. Уже собрались начистить. Троица гопарей закончила переговариваться, приняв, очевидно, какое-то решение — нетрудно было догадаться, какое, — и неторопливо направилась к сектанту. Димка ускорился, переходя на бодрую рысь…  
И тут с главной улицы вывалил крестный ход.  
Впереди шагал пацан лет двенадцати с фонарём на шесте; за ним пожилой батюшка тащил большой деревянный крест. Батюшку в его многослойном одеянии было жалко: солнце жарило вовсю, а крест даже на вид был тяжеленным. Следом выступали тётки в разноцветных платках, бережно несущие иконы на вышитых рушниках, за ними бравые казаки вздымали к небу хоругви. Тётки пели что-то неразборчивое, казаки подтягивали. Марья Сергеевна шустро семенила почти вровень со священником, прижимая к себе — откуда силы взялись — большую деревянную икону, с которой смотрела пронзённая мечами Богородица. По обе стороны процессии почётным эскортом следовали казаки без хоругвей, зато с шашками. А дальше уже беспорядочной толпой шёл весь немалый приход — кто с образом, кто со свечой, кто просто так.  
Димка затормозил, гопники тоже. Один из них машинально перекрестился, поймал удивлённый взгляд товарища и покраснел. Процессия на полном ходу завернула на площадь, обогнула памятник Ленину и под молитвенный хор вырулила к фонтану.

 

Первым споткнулся и замер на месте батюшка. На него налетела одна из тёток, сбилась на фальцет и едва не выронила икону. Хоругви закачались — народ, не замечая остановки, пёр прямо на казаков, и те с трудом сдерживали натиск, не давая смять батюшку с икононосицами. Хор дрогнул, сбился и замолчал.  
Сектант в алом платье стоял перед крестным ходом, как ведьма перед отрядом святой инквизиции, и разлетающиеся у него из рук листовки красиво кружились над асфальтом.  
— Пиздец, — выдохнул Димка и рванул со всех ног, отчаянно надеясь, что всеобщий шок продлится достаточно для того, чтобы он успел утащить Виталика, предоставив народу православному продолжать торжественный ход. Пусть считают, что это была коллективная галлюцинация. Или дьявольские происки, побеждённые силой молитвы. Ведь наверняка в этот момент кто-то молился, правда?  
Но казаки очнулись раньше.  
От первого толчка Виталик пошатнулся и отступил назад; из-под второго его успел выдернуть Димка. Сектант таращил глаза, как обкуренный, и надежды на то, что он придёт в себя и сумеет быстренько сделать ноги, было мало.  
— Извращенцы! — заголосила тётка с иконой, почему-то во множественном числе. — Мерзавцы! Совсем стыда лишились, в милицию вас всех сдать надо!  
— Хулиганьё! — вторил ей бас казачьего атамана. — Ишь что удумали! Содомиты! Я т-те!  
Димка потихоньку отступал, таща за руку сектанта и с каждой минутой узнавая о себе всё больше нового. Гомонили тётки, ругались казаки, батюшка пытался что-то сказать, но его никто не слушал. И в этом шуме терялся потрясённый голос Марьи Сергеевны:  
— Димочка?..  
— Руки, блядь! — рявкнул Димка, когда один из сопровождавших колонну казаков попытался схватить Виталика за плечо, и с силой рубанул по этим самым рукам ребром ладони. — Отъебался нахер!  
— Да я тебя!  
Димка рванул Виталика за себя, увидел, как взлетает нагайка, а батюшка, едва удерживая крест, тянется к ней, словно пытаясь остановить. И как кроткая, безобидная Марья Сергеевна с криком: «Матушка-Богородица, подсоби!» обрушивает на голову казака с нагайкой тяжёлую деревянную икону.  
А со стороны сквера уже заливались милицейские свистки…

 

Десять минут спустя Димка с Виталиком сидели в туалете кафе, закрывшись и подперев для надёжности дверь пластиковым стулом. Лёха героически остался обороняться от казаков; судя по тому, что звуков боя было не слышно, ему это удавалось. Возможно, свою роль сыграли и примчавшиеся к месту потасовки милиционеры — пока православные отвлеклись на них, Димка успел утащить незадачливого сектанта в убежище.  
Когда стало ясно, что опасность миновала, Виталика внезапно начало колотить — аж зубы застучали, — а потом так же резко попустило. Он сидел на крышке унитаза и потихоньку приходил в себя. Ноги в сандалиях нелепо торчали из-под запылившегося подола.  
— Дятел, — с чувством сказал Димка, прислонившийся к раковине — сортир был тесным. — Дя-ател. Тебя же отпиздить собирались, не те, так эти. Ты чем думал вообще?  
Сектант криво пожал плечами.  
— Слушай, я всё могу понять. Я, блин, в твою религию не лезу, втирайте там хоть про Господа Иисуса, хоть про великого Ктулху. Но вот это было — нахуя?  
— Надо было.  
— Надо?! Мозги иметь надо! В следующий раз переломают тебе ноги — в больнице будешь рассказывать, как пострадал за веру. Оценят, чо! Канонизируют.  
У него самого на руке уже налилась алая полоса: успело зацепить самым кончиком нагайки.  
— Ну уж хрен! Не будет никакого следующего раза!  
Сектант встал и, не успел Димка подумать, что сейчас тот выпрется навстречу казакам, и тогда всё, хана, как он схватился за подол платья и начал остервенело его с себя сдирать.  
— К чёрту! В гробу я видел эти тренинги! Чтоб я ещё хоть раз… блин, да где оно застряло?!  
Димка захлопнул отпавшую челюсть, молча развернул его спиной к себе и потянул вниз «собачку» молнии. В расстройстве чувств сектант, очевидно, забыл про неё.  
— Спасибо, — тот выпутался наконец из платья, швырнул его на пол, расстегнул небольшой спортивный рюкзак — тоже красный, в тон платью, Димка его и не заметил сперва, — и вытащил оттуда мятые джинсы с футболкой. — Нахрен. Всё нахрен. Что ж я за лошара такой. Повёлся, как идиот, на этого козла.  
— На какого козла? — осторожно спросил Димка. Теперь, когда Виталик снова выглядел как нормальный парень, ему стало как-то поспокойнее.  
— На психолога этого уродского. Из Москвы, курсы там закончил, дипломы на стене в рамочках висят. Пять тысяч за тренинг выложил.  
— Какой тренинг?!  
— Ну… Психологический, — смутился Виталик. — Для развития уверенности в себе. Сперва надо было знакомиться со всеми подряд, потом нарываться, чтобы послали, потом стихи читать на улице, а потом… вот это…  
Димка почувствовал, как губы сами собой растягиваются в бессовестной улыбке.  
— Короче говоря, я лох, — мрачно подытожил Виталик, не глядя на ржущего приятеля. — И деньги потерял, и весь город меня теперь знает как извращенца и содомита. Хоть на улицу не выходи.  
— То есть, это не секта была?  
— Нет. Можешь поклоняться своему козлу, ничего не имею против.  
— Да это Лёхи футболка была, не моя, — отмахнулся Димка. — А насчёт казаков не парься. Тебе в рожу, гы, никто и не смотрел.  
Виталик уткнулся лбом в стену и застонал.  
В дверь постучали.  
— Димон! — позвал Лёха. — Они там ушли вроде.  
— О’кей, спасибо. Значит, так, — обернулся он к Виталику, который запихивал платье в рюкзак, — на всякий случай посидишь у нас ещё часок, вдруг они в засаде залегли. А потом свалишь через чёрный ход. В таком виде тебя точно не опознают.  
Лёха постучал ещё раз.  
— Дим, тут это… Бабка твоя осталась. Хочет с тобой потолковать.  
— Ой, бля, — Димка инстинктивно вжал голову в плечи, представляя, как будет объяснять бабке, что извращенцем, сорвавшим крестный ход, оказался тот самый Виталик, новый приятель её внука, с которым они тусят уже неделю как. С девочкой, блин, встречаешься. Охуенная девочка. Вот и докажи теперь, что он ни сном, ни духом, и вообще всё это — идиотская шутка какого-то придурка-психолога.  
— Бабка? Это не та, которая казака по голове доской саданула?  
— Она самая.  
— Надо же, — уважительно покачал головой Виталик, — с виду тихая старушка, прям божий одуванчик, а врезала так, что даже мне страшно стало.  
— Ага, одуванчик. Этот одуванчик в войну троих немцев прикладом уложил и в плен взял, и то, говорила, потому что патроны кончились…  
— Дим, — Лёха всё не унимался, — так чего сказать-то?  
А с другой стороны, не бабуля ли просила, чтобы Димка привёл Виталика в гости? Познакомиться. Чаю попить. Как говорится, бойтесь ваших желаний, иногда они сбываются.  
— Скажи, уже выходим. Ну что, трансвестит, — хлопнул он Виталика по плечу и подтолкнул к двери, — щас посмотрим, как ты уверенность в себе прокачал. Пошли знакомиться!


End file.
